Carnaval de perros
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: –Ahora mismo practicábamos una técnica algo básica; Shintenshin no Jutsu. Cambio de mente y cuerpo, por un periodo corto, puedo entrar a tu mente y cuerpo, pero no dura mucho... ¿Quieres intentar, Temari-san?/–¡Temari-san, cuidado! –La chica Inuzuka tumbó a la rubia/ Fue sin lugar a dudas el peor día ¡Definitivamente matarían a alguien!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fin lucrativo.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Extención:** 4, 611 palabras.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente Fanfic está ubicado en un semi AU. Los personajes pueden caer en un para nada planeado y odioso OoC. Insinuación de ShikaTema, muy leve.

* * *

**Carnaval de perros.**

–¡Achú!

La rubia se limpió la nariz por cuarta, quinta o sexta vez en veinte minutos; Shikamaru había perdido ya la cuenta, y a juzgar por esa sonrisa que la embajadora de Sunagakure esbozaba, podría jurar que estaba a un estornudo de matar a alguien.

Sabaku no Temari había viajado a Konohagakure, en calidad de embajadora, para diversas reuniones donde se tomarían decisiones para el beneficio de ambas naciones; Nara Shikamaru, como en cada visita de la rubia, escoltaba a la mujer para su reunión con la Godaime, nada fuera de lo común.

¡Y derrepente todo se fue al carajo!

Un chico con rasgos salvajes montado en un perro enorme y una chica con facciones más finas acompañada de tres caninos, ambos castaños de ojos negros y marcas rojas en las mejillas semejando colmillos, se atravesaron en su recorrido en medio del bosque diciéndole al poseedor de sombras que su presencia era indispensable en una junta de estrategas, los dos ninjas recién llegados aseguraron que ellos se encargarían de la embajadora durante su estancia en la aldea. Nara, después de un suspiro, aceptó con pesadez. Los cuatro se pusieron en marcha a la aldea sin ningún contratiempo.

¿Y cuál era el problema entonces? Que esos sacos de pulgas a un lado de cada castaño provocaban que Temari estornudara cada cinco minutos al menos tres veces continuas. Su nariz ya era la envidia de Rodolfo el Reno* y los ojos le lloraban cada tanto. Malditos perros.

Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea el azabache tomó por su camino.

–¿Estarás bien?... sería muy problemático que le dieras una queja a la Godaime y... –El hombre azabache se dirigió a la rubia.

–Estaré... ¡Achú!... he estado peor.

Shikamaru fue por el camino contrario hasta perderse al doblar en una esquina. Temari suspiró, tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de esos pulgosos.

–Bien, vamos con Tsunade-sama.

–Sobre eso... –comenzó el chico castaño, que ahora se enteraba se llamaba Kiba, y supo que algo saldría mal aquél día –La Hokage está algo... amm... ¡Indispuesta, sí, eso! –Sinónimo de insoportable por la terrible resaca– Así que sus reuniones se retrasarán un poco.

La sonrisa sádica de Temari anunciaba que en ese lugar rodarían cabezas y traseros serían pateados. Sentía la ira desbordarse por los oídos. ¿Qué se suponía que haría en ese tiempo? ¿Estar con estos amantes de las pulgas? ¡A caso era un jodido plan para matarla! Contuvo el sonoro estornudo que amenazó con salir de su sistema cuando unos niños, no mayores de diez años, la empujaron al correr cerca de ella.

–Mocosos, fíjense... –susurró, aunque claramente nadie la oyó. Desde hacía un tiempo la habían obligado a tomar clases par «manejo de la ira», estúpidos ¡Ella nunca se irritaba, maldita sea!

Notó que las calles se encontraban ajetreadas, con personas decorando los alrededores y puestos estableciéndose a orillas de las mismas.

–Hoy es el festival. –Contestó la chica castaña, quien además habló por primera vez, a su pregunta no formulada. –Hay de todo; juegos, concursos, comida, concursos, fuegos artificiales, concursos...

La mujer era más calmada y muy diferente a Kiba; ella tenía una mirada menos salvaje, la voz más dulce y el habla lenta. No gritaba como el castaño o hablaba todo el tiempo con sus perros, es más, parecía alguien bastante normal.

–Sí, concursos. –Kiba parecía hablarle a su perro –Hana la loca competitiva del clan Inuzuka se ha inscrito a todos los concursos; desde el de Comer más Costillas hasta el de Mejor Kimono.

–Será divertido –Aclaró con una sonrisa la mujer de coleta castaña. – ¿Irás, Temari-san?

–No lo creo. Solo he venido por la junta y enseguida... ¡Achú!... me largo. –Los hermanos Inuzuka notaron la intensa mirada de odio que la rubia le dedicaba a cada can.

Temari no podía evitar el imaginarse a esos peludos bien lejos de ella mientras inconscientemente una de sus manos se dirigía al enorme abanico a sus espaldas; una sola ventisca y saldrían volando de ahí. Haría barbacoa con esos animales, ¡Sí, los mataría!

–¡H-Hoy el clan Yamanaka está en entrenamiento! Deberías echar un vistazo, son sorprendentes.

Y antes de que la rubia se decidiera a acabar con la vida de esos animales, los Inuzuka ya la habían arrastrado -literalmente- a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento. El lugar se encontraba bastante lleno de hombres y mujeres rubios o pelirrojos, de ojos azules o marrones; ninguno de ellos se atacaba con armas en cambio, de vez en cuando, uno que otro caía inconsciente al suelo; ninjas sensoriales.

–¡Kiba! –Una chica, Ino, recordaba así su nombre, se acercó a ellos. – ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

–Eh... ¿Recuerdas a Temari-san? Queríamos mostrarle una práctica de tu clan.

La rubia de ojos azules abrió como gato al acecho sus brillantes orbes, sonrió con emoción y de un de repente parecía que la boca le estallaría de lo rápido que comenzó a hablar; explicaba con orgullo todo lo que su clan hacía, presumía lo que ella había aprendido y la boca no le paraba mientras sus tres «invitados» la seguían de cerca. Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Temari, además de sufrir su alergia, comenzó a darle jaqueca aquella muchacha. Desde Matsuri, Sari y Yukata no recordaba a alguien que hablara tanto, y llegó a creer que las tres chicas de su aldea parecían discretas a lado de esta exuberante rubia; la de ojos azules gesticulaba, gritaba, reía sin vergüenza, bromeaba y cometía un descarado narcisismo... ¡Un buen abanicazo en la boca solucionaría el problema!

–¡Y él es mi padre! –Gritó emocionada la rubia acercándose a un hombre de cabellera rubia larga. El hombre sonrió y se presentó como Inoichi; un hombre amable y más relajado que su hija, jefe del clan Yamanaka.

–Un gusto, Temari-san. –La rubia de ojos verdes por fin sentía que había encontrado a alguien normal. –Ahora mismo practicábamos una técnica algo básica; Shintenshin no Jutsu. Cambio de mente y cuerpo, por un periodo corto, puedo entrar a tu mente y cuerpo, pero no dura mucho... ¿Quieres intentar, Temari-san?

–Err... yo no creo que sea una...–La rubia miró a los castaños, quienes asintieron para animarla a probar. Bien ¿qué más podía perder? –Bueno, supongo que si es por un corto tiempo-...

–¡Claro, claro! Mira, quédate quieta.

El hombre se colocó frente a ella, extendió sus manos frente a él, juntando los dedos pulgares y encimando los anulares y medios; la mirada le brilló y la voz rugió «Shintenshin no Jutsu» Cuando las palabras fueron pronunciadas, un grito compitió con la entonación del jutsu:

–¡Inoichi Yamaka! –Una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones claros gritaba como fiera enojada por el campo de entrenamiento, corriendo en dirección a ellos, con kunais, shurikens y demás armas en las manos y si la vista no le fallaba a Temari, parecía escupir fuego. –¡No pusiste la ropa sucia en su lugar! –Lanzó una lluvia de kunais e incluso una sartén salió volando.

–¡Mamá! –Gritó Ino, y al notar que su padre no esquivaría todo aquello ya que aún llevaba a cabo el jutsu, se abalanzó contra su padre. –¡Papá!

–¡Temari-san, cuidado! –La chica Inuzuka tumbó a la rubia, cayendo ambas secamente al suelo.

Por un momento, todo fue un hueco negro, dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Voces desesperadas en la lejanía y algún jodido perro que no paraba de ladrar. Mierda, quería largarse en ese mismo instante, todo le había salido mal aquél día. Quería llegar a su casa y tomar un baño de sales. Quería dormir toda una semana sin parar. Quería matar a alguien.

–¡Hana...! ¡Hana! –Abrió lentamente los ojos, Kankuro y sus cursos de control de la ira podrían irse al diablo, ella mataría a alguien en ese instante. Lo primero que se topó de frente fue la borrosa imagen de un castaño frente a ella y un montón de perros rodeándola. –¡Hana, demonios, responde!

¿Hana? Por qué el tonto Inuzuka no dejaba de molestarla y se iba a llorarle a su hermana. Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar el horrible sonido agudo que no dejaba de taladrar sus oídos. Rodó la cabeza a la izquierda; notó al inconsciente jefe del Clan Yamanaca siendo pateado por la misma loca mujer de antes que no paraba de gritar cosas estúpidas sobre ropa sucia, calzoncillos en la cocina y calcetines en la sala, la rubia de ojos azules le rogaba a su padre que reaccionara y ya comenzaba a hacer un drama. Rodó la cabeza a la derecha; vio a una rubia temblorosa que a penas recuperaba la consciencia, con la piel de las piernas maltratada, la chica se levantó inesperadamente y vomitó cual ebrio en estado crítico. Pobre chica. Pobre muchacha de cabellera dorada y ojos verdes...

Mierda.

No. Era una mala broma. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con toda la fuerza que pudo. Tal vez, ella seguía desmayada y ahora alucinaba. Sí, sí, sí, eso. Sintió ahogarse cuando un líquido frío empapó su cara a montón. Se levantó a la defensiva, llevando su mano derecha a la espalda instintivamente, en busca de su abanico. Nada. El abanico no estaba.

–¡Hana! Rayos, estás bien. Creí que tendría que explicarle a mamá el...

–Carajo... –susurró y se asustó aun más cuando descubrió que esa voz no era suya. –Carajo –entró en pánico cuando los tres perros que antes la rodeaban comenzaban a acercárse con suma alegría. –¡Carajo!

–¿Hana, te sientes bien? –El chico castaño colocó una mano en su hombro... que en realidad no era SU hombro.

–¡No soy Hana! –Se alejó alterada del contacto.

–Kiba –Temari escuchó su voz. No podía creerlo. Frente a ella se erguía su propio cuerpo. La mandíbula se le cayó al suelo y la mirada de terror hizo comprender a Kiba que algo iba mal. –¿Qué sucedió, Ino-san? –Preguntó muy calmada.

Ino, quién aún le lloraba al cuerpo inerte de su padre, contestó entre llanto mientras impedía que su madre golpeara al indefenso rubio.

–No lo sé. Algo salió mal en el jutsu. –Secó sus lágrimas –pero, si Hana está en el cuerpo de Temari-san y Temari-san está en el cuerpo de Hana... ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!

–¡Eso no importa! Regrésanos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos, tengo una junta muy importante hoy. –La rubia, que ahora era castaña, comenzó a desesperarse. Mataría a alguien, de verdad, mataría a alguien.

–Es que... –Cuando Ino dijo eso, Temari supo que todo estaba arruinado. Un viaje de tantos días se iría al caño. –Se supone que todos regresan a su respectivo cuerpo cuando...

–¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Iré a ver a la Hokage ella solucionará esto.

–¡NO! –Ino se tiró encima de Temari, impidiendo que avanzara. –¡Hana... digo, Temari-san! ¡No lo hagas! Sería la deshonra más grande para mi clan que un jutsu tan básico haya terminado en catástrofe, y más a manos del jefe. Mi padre se deprimiría y moriría de vergüenza, entonces yo entristecería y tendría que guardar el luto vestida todo un año de negro, y si visto de negro ningún chico se fijará en mí, acabaré sola cuidando gatos y en mis últimos días de soltera vieja mis mascotas me comerán por no alimentarlos... ¡Temari-san, se lo ruego! No le diga nada a nadie ¡Por favor!

Los castaños y la rubia oji-verde miraban con algo de incomodidad la escena que Ino montaba. Temari suspiró. Ella era una estratega, tenía que analizar la situación; se suponía que el jutsu duraba un tiempo corto; Hana se veía una mujer centrada, inteligente y capaz de manejar una situación así, entonces su cuerpo estaba en buenas manos; su alergia había desaparecido; ese jutsu no era nada extraño en el Clan Yamanaka, así que las probabilidades de que fallara una vez más eran casi nulas; entonces, si lograba regresar a su cuerpo antes de su junta no habría ningún problema.

–Está bien... –Soltó con pesar Temari. La rubia se levantó con los ojos azules aún hechos agua. –Pero más vale que esté en mi cuerpo para cuando la hora de la junta llegue. ¿De a cuerdo, Hana-san?

–Por mi no hay problema –Los presentes sintieron un escalofrío al presenciar una sonrisa cálida y sincera en el rostro de Temari, incluso a la rubia de la arena se le hacía de lo más bizarro.

**_[I]_**

Esa tarde rodarían cabezas. Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Temari al dar las tres de la tarde y ella seguir en cuerpo ajeno. Después de la horrible visita al clan Yamanaka, habían pasado dos horas y ella nada de que regresaba a su cuerpo, pasado ese tiempo, un equipo _ANBU _llegó a los campos preguntando por Temari-san ya que la junta estaba a punto de comenzar; Hana, quien ahora controlaba su cuerpo, le guiñó un ojo y susurró un _ «yo me encargo»_.

Y como si no fuera suficiente castigo, el chico-perro le informó que Hana también tenía responsabilidades y la arrastró a un hospital, ¡Oh, pero no cualquier hospital! Uno lleno de perros ¡Perros por todos lados! Y aunque ese cuerpo no sufría de alergias, sus años despreciando a los animales que le provocaban severo mal la obligaban a despreciar a los caninos.

–¡Hana! Dios, sí que estás distraída mujer.

Una mujer de apariencia salvaje, como al parecer eran todos los de ese Clan, que decía ser su madre... bueno, madre de Hana, no paraba de darle instrucciones en un lenguaje muy técnico que solo conseguía confundirla y frustrarla. Y esa coleta que la castaña usaba le provocaba un inmenso calor insoportable.

–¡Kiba, las vendas! –La mujer de alborotado cabello curaba a un perro tan grande que ocupaba toda una mesa. –Hana, deten aquí haciendo presión en puntos dos, seis y ocho. Iré a ver por qué este mocoso no se apura con la vendas.

Tsume, el nombre de la mujer, la obligó a colocar las manos en la inmensa pata del animal mientras desaparecía por una puerta. Miraba con cierto asco la putrefacta herida del can que se mezclaba con el basto pelaje marrón. Trataba de distraerse de aquella penetrante mirada canina mirando los alrededores; era una veterinaria más que un hospital, a su criterio; eran dos mesas-camillas detras de una vitrina que daba a una salita y la salida y entrada del lugar. El lugar estaba ventilado, luminoso e interesante, e ignorando el olor a perro mojado, se podría decir que era un lugar agradable.

–¡Hana-chan!

O bueno, no tanto. Toda la hora que llevaba ahí, por lo menos diez tipos habían ido a ese lugar exclusivamente a coquetear con ella, o mejor dicho, con Hana. Al parecer, la mujer castaña era popular en su Clan.

–¿Qué quieres? –Esta vez era un tipo castaño, como todos, con una barba prolija y ojos negros, con la banda de la aldea en la frente.

–¿Estás de malas? –El tipo la veía como idiota, idiota enamorado. ¿Cómo demonios los soportaba? Todos eran estúpidos y para nada interesantes. Pobre mujer nacida en un Clan de tontos. –Hana-chan, me enteré que participarás en el concurso de belleza. Ganarás, lo sé. Eres la más bonita. Eres tan alegre y amable, y...

–¿Podrías largarte, con un demonio?

–Hana-chan, entonces...-

–Mira, pequeño inútil ¡lárgate de mi vista antes de que aquí corra sangre y no precisamente será la de mi menstruación!

Aunque a ese paso, con Temari controlando su cuerpo, la pobre mujer Inuzuka acabaría sola.

_**[II]**_

–Así activaremos la economía entre ambos países; Konohagakure proporcionará fuertes cantidades de grano a Sunagakure, y a la vez ésta dará a los médicos de Konohagakure las plantas medicinales que en nuestra aldea no se pueden producir.

El hombre de cabellera negra y ojos marrones regresó a su lugar. Todos en la sala voltearon la mirada a la embajadora, quien a esas alturas de la junta comenzaba a dormirse. Un hombre, ya de edad, se aclaró la garganta. La rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró observada.

–¿Temari-san? ¿Qué opina?

–Yo... creo que es una buena idea. –Sonrió, y cada integrante del concejo dio un respingo. Todos sabían que esa mujer siempre encontraba un pero a sus propuestas, que era fría y calculadora en los negocios, y que sus ideas -por mucho que les doliera- siempre resultaban mejores que las suyas.

–¿Estás de acuerdo, Temari? –Preguntó la Godaime, con la resaca notoria en su cara.

–S-Sí...

–¡¿Sí?! –Casi gritaban las personas de la sala.

–¡No! Digo... yo... –por el tono de los presentes, Hana intuyó que tal vez la verdadera Temari no sería así. –No, de hecho creo que... –Los demás miembros del concejo se relajaron, ahí venía el largo discurso de la rubia. –Creo que... habría una mejor economía si... economía... ¡Perros! La solución está en los perros.

Un barullo se armó en aquella sala. Hana sintió que esta vez había metido las cuatro; Dios, qué difícil era hablar de economía. Además, todos la trataban como si fuera una anciana gruñona, y esas apretadas cuatro coletas en su cabeza le comenzaron a doler. Todos hablaban de tratos, economía, armas, seguridad, salud, población... ¡Era un infierno! El más aburrido de todos.

–¡Esta mujer nos está tomando en broma!

A ese paso, Hana acabaría provocando una guerra.

_**[III]**_

Temari no podía evitar sentir miedo al sentir como aquel enorme perro la miraba a la defensiva, podía jurar que incluso le mostró los colmillos ¡Y la señora que no regresaba!  
Jodido calor de mierda. Sintió las manos húmedas y cuando bajó la mira, notó como sus dedos se encontraban ensangrentados y las moscas comenzaban a agolparse en la pútrida herida del animal.

–Carajo...

El animal le gruñó cuando quitó las manos, Temari comprendió que le dolía. Suspiró.

–Lo siento... ¿Qué te pasó?... –El perro gruñó aún más. –¡Uy! Lo que me gano por ser amable con un saco de pulgas apestoso y moribundo. –Alzó digna la mirada. Un calor acompañado de un fétido olor inundó su piel. –¿Qué demo-...? ¡Jodido perro de mierda! –La orina se esparcía por todo el chaleco que portaba y el olor inundó su ser.

_**[IV]**_

–No son sólo perros, son ninjas confiables y leales, por esa fidelidad es que les podemos confiar la transportación de los productos, teniendo así un ahorro de tiempo y personal.

La sala de concejo se llenó de rumores aparentemente favorables. La Godaime sonrió, aprobó la idea y las personas del concejo parecieron satisfechas. Hana sintió que una gran piedra caía de sus hombros La reunión terminó a las cinco de la tarde. Hana se dirigía como rayo a su casa, el hecho de seguir en ese cuerpo comenzaba a preocuparle. Afuera de la sala, un chico azabache y mirada floja la interceptó:

–¿Cómo te fue, mujer? Supe que estuviste rara, ¿te afectaron demasiado los perros? –Hana sabía quien era, Shikamaru Nara. Nunca imaginó que alguien como él se tomaría la molestia de ir hasta ese lugar solo para saber cómo estaba la embajadora de la arena. Estaba claro que eran buenos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

–Estoy bien, Shikamru-san, gracias por preguntar. –Sonrió y pudo jurar que el moreno casi cae al suelo. –Espera... ¡El festival está a punto de comenzar! Vamos, Shikamaru-san, no me quiero perder nada, apresúrate. –La rubia salió corriendo, con una sonrisa en la cara y un aura de amabilidad desprendiéndose de ella.

La conmoción en la cara de Nara podía semejarse a un poema. No sabía si estaba soñando, ebrio o simplemente eso había sido una mala broma; no se trataba de algún jutsu de clonación, ese era el cuerpo de Temari, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta. Algo estaba mal. Tal vez se había vuelto loca.

**_[V]_**

La noche se encontraba ya en su punto, Tsume anunció que el día había oficialmente terminado en el hospital-veterinaria y una sonrisa de alivio salió sincera de los labios de Temari; ahora iría corriendo a buscar a la jodida rubia y a su padre para que arreglaran todo aquél embrollo.

–Buen trabajo, Hana. Solo apila las latas de comida en la entrada, mañana vendrán por ellas. –La castaña salvaje le ordenó para después salir por la puerta trasera. –¡Oh, Hana! Me enteré que te inscribiste a los concursos del festival de esta noche..., hija, sabes que las competencias te vuelven loca así que... trata de controlarte ¡Ah! Y gana.

Un calor interno inundó a la ninja de la arena, aunque las palabras no eran para ella, era inevitable sentirse bien. Esa pequeña frase de apoyo sirvió para saber cuánto se quería esa familia; con Kiba preocupado por su hermana, Tsume apoyando a su hija, y los demás miembros -aunque tontos- que no paraban de alagarla. Los Sabaku No no eran de esa clase de familias, eran fríos y reservados entre ellos, pero en esa extraña comunicación cada uno sabía que contaba con el otro. Pero, tal vez, de vez en cuando era bueno mostrar lo que sentía.

Cargó la última caja llena de latas de comida para animal. La pila de cajas era enorme, casi de su estatura. Suspiró... ¿por qué hacía eso? Pudo simplemente haberse ido y no traería ningún problema. Tonterías suyas, seguramente. Cuando se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, los tres perros que no pararon de seguirla desde que estaba en ese cuerpo la observaban, pero no movían la cola amigablemente, o sacaban la lengua... parecían mas bien..., enojados, enojados con ella. ¿Con ella? ¡Pero ella no había hecho nada!

–Lindos perritos...

Uno de ellos ladró tan fuerte que Temari dio un salto atrás, chocando con la pila de cajas. Sintió un dolor inmenso en su espalda al notar que todas y cada una de las latas habían caído sobre ella. Algunas latas chocaron en el suelo y salpicaron el jugo enlatado de la carne. El olor de la comida para perro era horrible, y parecía inundar todo lo que tocaban. Para mala suerte de Temari, lo que tocaba no era nada más y nada menos que ella. Los perros parecieron querer comérsela. Buscó en su espalda su abanico, y se lamentó al descubrir que no estaba en su cuerpo. Se escabulló por debajo de la vitrina y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, con los tres perros tras ella.

_**[VI]**_

–¡La ganadora, Temari-san! –Gritó el hombre regordete del clan Akimichi.

–¡Yeeehi! –La rubia alzó las manos en forma de victoria, sosteniendo la copa de primer lugar y burlándose de sus contrincantes.

El público observaba anonadado. Unos aplaudieron lentamente y otros se limitaban a comentar sobre los casi cuatro kilos de costillas BBQ que la mujer había devorado en quince minutos. Nadie conocía lo suficiente a la chica de la arena como para decir que no podría hacerlo, pero lo poco que la mujer hablaba con los habitantes servía para borrar la imagen de ella ganando un concurso de comer más BBQ ganándole incluso a Chöji, imagen que contemplaban en ese momento.

–Mujer, ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –Shikamaru, quien había seguido durante toda la noche a la extraña rubia, la interrumpió antes de que se inscribiera en el concurso de kunais.

–Shikamaru-san, apártate que el concurso comenzará –La embajadora -o su cuerpo- tomó un número de una mesa y lo pegó en su espalda. –Deberías inscribirte a algo, aunque obviamente ganaré, será divertido. Ven, vamos. –Tomó la mano del chico y lo arrastró hasta el concurso.

–Problemática.

**_[VII]_**

Por las calles inundadas de gente vestida con yukatas y luces coloridas adornando todo, la imagen de la chica Inuzuka con la ropa y cabello desalineado, con un horrible olor rodeándola y cientos de perros persiguiéndola, era una imagen que contrastaba mucho. Las personas abrían paso a la mujer quién corría desesperada al bosque:

–¡Perros de mierda, déjenme en paz!

Temari sentía que las piernas le pedían a gritos que descansara. Llevaba casi una hora corriendo como loca por toda la aldea, pero eso solo empeoró el asunto, perros callejeros se sumaban a cada cuadra y en aquél chaleco mal oliente la única arma que había era una goma de mascar. Maldita su perra suerte. Se dio cuenta que ya había ingresado al bosque cuando los vigilantes de la puerta le gritaron que se detuviera, pero los sacos de pulgas seguían persiguiéndola con ganas de comérsela.

Tropezó con una rama y se estampó contra un árbol. Se sobó el rostro. Fue sin lugar a dudas el peor día. Cerró los ojos al notar como la jauría la acorralaba. No supo si por el miedo o el cansancio comenzó a ver pequeños puntos negros que poco a poco se expandieron más y más hasta nublar completamente su vista, un enorme mareo la abordó y cayó rendida al suelo; al menos moriría inconsciente.

Sintió como caía en un vacío y un sonido agudo hacía eco en todos lados:

–¡Mujer...! ¡Hey, Temari!

Sí, ella era Temari. No era Hana, no le gustaban los perros, no era veterinaria, no tenía mil pretendientes, no le gustaban los festivales, no le gustaban los concursos. Ella era Sabaku No Temari de Sunagakure, hermana mayor, embajadora...

–¡Mujer problemática!

Maldito vago, no la dejaba morirse en paz, no necesitaba su molesta voz como último recuerdo de la tierra, ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? Shikamaru tonto, Shikamaru...

–¡Shikamaru! –Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar al vago que estaba hincado frente a ella, se aferró a él tratando de comprobar que no en realidad ya estaba muerta. –Dios, eres tú. –Se miró y tocó el rostro –¡Soy yo!

Temari recuperó la sonrisa, era ella, ¡era ella! Se sentía genial, se sentía feliz, se sentía... mareada..., muy mareada ¡mareadísima! Cuando menos lo imagino ya se encontraba vomitando, se percató que estaba sentada en una especie de escenario. Al levantar la mirada se topó con la mayor vergüenza en mucho tiempo; decenas de personas la miraba atenta, ella vestía un hermoso yukata rosa y blanco, una banda en su pecho resplandecía un «señorita Konoha», una corona en su cabeza y un ramo de flores tirado a un lado de su charco de vómito.

**_[VIII]_**

El fétido olor fue lo primero que Hana logró distinguir en medio del oscuro lugar donde estaba, después un gruñido de amenaza y para acabar jodiendo su existencia las piernas le punzaban como nunca. Cuando logró ponerse en pie todos los canes se callaron, para después mover felices sus colas, buscando cariño en las manos de la castaña. Dio un paso y resbaló con el excremento de alguno de esos perritos; bien, el día no pudo haber sido peor.

Pero... un segundo... ¡Sus premios! Demonios, los premios por los cuales había luchado, sufrido, practicado... todos se los había quedado esa mujer rubia. Todos en la aldea creerían que Hana no había participado en ningún concurso y que esa mujer de la Arena sería la nueva reina de los concursos en Konoha. Eso la dejaba como un perdedora cobarde ¡Y Hana Inuzuka nunca perdía! ¡Maldita suerte la suya!

**¡Definitivamente matarían a alguien!**

_[IX; extra]_

Ino lloraba al cuerpo de su padre quien tras tres horas aún no despertaba. Su madre, aún con sartén y kunai en mano no se había movido de aquél lugar. Los miembros del clan se habían marchado hace un buen rato del campo de entrenamiento.

–¡Ay! Hija, no puedo seguir aquí. Iré a preparar la cena y en cuanto este viejo despierte, dile que está en serios problemas.

La mujer castaña se marchó, aún sacando humo del enojo. En cuanto sus paso se dejaron de escuchar en el césped, un ojo verde del hombre se abrió cauteloso.

–¿Se ha ido?

–¡Papá! –La rubia abrazó con alegría al hombre. –Un momento... ¡¿Fingiste todo este tiempo?!

–Hija, tu madre es peligrosa con una sartén en la mano... ¿no te preocupa la seguridad de tu pobre padre?

La muchacha estampó su zapato en la cara de Inoichi y salió aún más furiosa que su madre del lugar.

* * *

_*es el nombre de uno de los nueve renos que, según la mitología navideña, tiran el trineo con el cual Papá Noel. De los nueve renos, él es el último en unirse al trineo de Santa, pero también es el más popular por su particular nariz roja._

_ [...Fin...]  
_

* * *

Hola, bebés. Bueno espero les haya gustado mi trabajo. Sé que el culpar al clan Yamanaka por todos estos embrollos ya está muy usado, pero es la explicación más lógica en el mundo ninja... supongo. Fue muy divertido el reto, digo, hay personajes en los que supongo nadie se detiene a pensar el cómo serán, por ejemplo Hana; yo confié en la wiki para su personalidad y la exageré un poco. En fin, espero les haya gustado, pido mil disculpas si cometí una horrible falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos, ya leí algunos fanfics y son de verdad muy buenos... y espero me dejen su comentario.

Chau.

_Mary'Love~_


End file.
